Tonight will be the night
by IloveMerDer
Summary: The night that will last forever.


Ever since Donna and I started dating Leo said that Donna would have to stay at the office when I'm on a trip. When I asked him why he said it was because people thought we were using the taxpayers' money to pay for our "affair". I knew that there was nothing I could do to make Leo change his mind so I have been trying very hard not to get angry at people when I am on a trip. That hasn't really been working, but it's not my fault, I just got use to going to sleep and waking up with Donna in my arms. When I wake up without her there I go straight into a bad mood, Leo was getting pissed at me because I would yell at important people. He told me to calm down and take out the stick up my ass, I personally think that was mean and harsh. That night, when all my meetings were done, I went into my hotel room in Boulder, Colorado. I was so tired from meeting after meeting with people who I hate, but I have to be nice to them because these people will help as win the re-election.

I walked into the room, went straight to the bed and flopped onto it. I had so much pain in my back that I just stayed were I was,dressed in my suit, and was about to fall asleep when I heard someone say.

"So I guess you had a bad day." I shot my head up in shock because I knew who's voice that was. I didn't say anything for a few minutes because I thought maybe it was a dream.This wouldn't be the first time I dreamt of Donna then wake up to find that she was not next to me.

"Donna? Is that really you or am I dreaming again?"I ask as I get up on my knees not caring anymore about my back pain. She walks over to the bed and mirrors the way I am. She puts her arms around my neck as I put my arms around her waist. She leans kisses me, all of my passion that I had stored up in me came out. I pulled her tighter to me kissing her with her kssing me back with the same amount of passion. Soon though we had to stop for oxygen. Somehow when we were kissing we had moved from our knees to me laying on top of her and our clothes were different to. Her shirt was unbutton and untucked out of her pants as was mine.

"Was that real enough to you?" Donna asks me smiling her beautiful smile.

"I don't know maybe I should do it again , but this time with less clothes." I joke with her, but really I am not joking I really want to make love to her right this moment.

"I would said yes to that suggestion, but we can't because Leo and The President would like to see us in about ten minutes..." She trails off at the end because I can see the desire in her eyes as I am sure that it is in mine. I roll off her and onto my back right now I hate my job. I roll over the bed, I rebutton and tuck my shirt in my pants.

"Well I am ready go but I think you have to fix yourself." I smirked at her because even though I think she looks beautiful right now with messy hair and a unbutton shirt, I don't want the President to see my girlfriend like this.

"Your aren't going to help me, I mean you did this to me I think you should fix me up." She pouts at me, she knows that I can't say no to the pout.

"Come over here." She hops off the bed and stands in front of me. I button up her shirt kissing the skin before I close each button. When I finish Donna kisses me hard and fast.

"I have to go fix my hair then we can leave." She leaves me and go to the bathrooom. I follow after her because I can't stop from touching her. She startes brushing her hair, so I go behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Josh as much as I like this, I have get ready to see our bosses."

"Fine." I wait outside the bathroom for her to finish and we walk to the elevators hand in hand. When get into the elevators Donna turns to be in front of me.

"So when did you miss me the most?" She asks our old question we always ask each other when one of us go on trips.

"Every single minute of the day I missed you, but the most would have to be night because I missed holding you in bed." We wrap our arms around each other's waist.

"For that I think that you deserve a kiss-" That's when the elevator opened to the The President's floor."but it is going to have to wait for later." What? She can't just say that and then hold it for later.

"You can't just say that then take it back!" I'm whining I know I am you would be to if something was in your reach then someone takes it away.

"I didn't take it away I just put on the shelf for later." She says over her shoulder as she walks out of the elevator. I follow whining, she just keeps walking not saying anything. Finally I take it anymore so I grab her hand and pull her to me. I take her face into my hands and stop and inch from her lips.

"Josh." She breathes

"I have put a lot of things on the shelf and I don't want to do that anymore. I had to put my feelings for you on the shelf , but that's changing. I love you Donnatella Moss and I don't care who knows , I want the whole world that I love Donnatella Moss." I whisper to her as I look deeply into her eyes, as I finish her eyes fill with tears and travel down her face. I wipe the tears off her face only to more fall down. I close the space between us and gently kiss Donna, but what I found out was that she didn't want to have a sweet kiss. I know this because right now she has us pushed against the wall kissing my very deeply. I roll us over on the wall so that I am in front and Donna's back is against the wall. We keep kissing, stealing air when we can, I know we shouldn't do this in the hall of a hotel on the same floor when The President is staying, but we can't seem to stop. All of a sudden I hear someone clearly clear their throat, that we break apart.

I back away from Donna while she fixes herself to found out that the person who interrupted us was our bosses. Leo looked somewhat pissed and President Bartlet looked amused, it looked like he was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Sorry Sir, Leo. We were just coming to see you because Donna told me that me that you wanted to see us. So we were walking and um..-"

"Josh! We get it. Now can you two come into the room so we can finish this metting or are you two not done." Leo said cutting me off as I babbled trying to cover what Donna and I were doing. Donna and I follow Leo and the President into the room and sit down on the couch.

"Well I guess I can take that you liked your present. Leo and I, both, know how hard you have been working the past week. So we thought that you deserved to get something in return. Though I think next time I may have to give you a different present." The President said Laughing at me, well that is not something new. I really just want this meeting to be over with already, I just want to take Donna back to the room and show how much I missed her.

"Sir, we are so sorry that you had to see that. I swear that this event will not happen again. I just wanted to say that sir." Donna says as she pulls slightly away from me.

"See to it." Leo said staring straight at me."Now to the reason for this meeting. Since Josh has been here and in D.C. working hard to make sure that nothing, would go wrong with the speechs and meetings with the people of the town, we are letting you stay three extra days here. We have paid for your room so please don't trash it because I will kill you Josh."

"Leo you wound me. I would never do that to a hotel room. I appeciate would you the two of you have done thank you." We all stand up and the President speaks as he walks to the door.

"Get out him out of here Donna. Have a nice three day vacation and stay out trouble." I walk out of the room with Donna's hand in mine and say over my shoulder.

"Yes Sir!"

When we get into our room, I let Donna in first, and close the door behind me.

"So we should probably start our vacation huh?" I say walking toward Donna as she takes steps back.

"Josh stop. The President of the United States just saw us making out in the hallway. He knows what we are doing." Donna says walking away towards the window her back to me.

I walk toward her saying. "Donna come on stop. You are taking this out of proportion, what did I just tell you before we kissed?" I didn't wait for her to answer."I told you that I do not care who knows about us because I love you and I want the world to know." I wrap my arms around her and pull her back to me. She puts her hands over mine and leans into me.

"I'm sorry babe', it's just that you and I have had bad relationships in the past and I don't want anything bad to happen." Donna whispera back to me with her back still to me.

"Donna I promise that whatever happens we'll get throught it together. This isn't like our other realationships because this is you and me. We're different, we are going to last. I swear to you that we are going to grow old together." Finally Donna turns around and looks at me before kissing me.

I wasn't lieing to her when I told her that we're forever. I have the ring, I just don't know when to give it to her, maybe tonight will be when I give to her. Tonight will be us, together, forever.


End file.
